Your Call
by MyobiXHitachiin
Summary: Todo lo que sentí, emociones, esa sensación de soledad, alegría, tristeza , amor,  eran causadas por la misma persona, que misteriosamente atendió la llamada de mi alma. USUK, leve USAJap


**Disclameir:** Hetalia no me pertenece, ni sus personajes (nooo! ;3; EL USUK DEBE SER MIO!)

**Advertencias:**Escenas de cama?... USAJap?... dasdasdas!

Este fic lo tomare como regalo de cumpleaños de usasaurio alias Ximena LOL XD

x3

ella no lo hizo USUK... lo detesta porque yo lo amo XDu

solo dejo [personaje 1], [personaje 2], [personaje 3], [personaje 4] XDDDDDD yo lo hice USUUUUK! muahaha! jajajajaja

y ella NOOOOOOOOOO! D:

hahahahahahaha

pero al final admitio que la pareja quedaba con esa trama xD!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Your Call<strong>_

Hui de todo lo que podía, de mis pensamientos, de mis sentimientos, me estaba perdiendo, me consumía cada día mirarme al espejo, empeoraba, ya no era yo, sé que estaba mal, pero, me estaba volviendo una persona falsa, con una hipócrita sonrisa… ir a todas partes, supuestamente lo "normal", hasta la forma de moverme, hablar me cambio. La depresión me devoraba día a día, segundo a segundo, se me iba la vida, era triste verme, así que intente mostrarme aparentemente feliz, ya estaba harto de las cuestiones.

_**Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call I'm angry**_

_**Call I'm desperate for your voice**_

_**Listening to the song we used to sing  
><strong>_

-**Lo que te hace falta es tener una pareja, alguien que te haga sonreír de verdad **- Me decía Matthew.

-**Tal vez**- Conteste sin ánimos -**Tengo a Kiku… es una gran persona, pero aun siento un vacío, algo raro, no sé.**-

- **O ¿no será que te estás volviendo viejito? -**decía con tono burlón

-**¡Claro que NO!**- Dije sonriendo **-Hoy tiene que ser el día que sepa porque tengo este hueco en mi interior, lo presiento.**-

Como dije así fue, aunque parezca extraño, ese día supe lo que le faltaba a mi alma y a mi corazón, ese era mi amigo Arthur, OK, no diré "amigo", porque hace cuatro años nuestra relación era más que una amistad, recuerdo que una noche después de una reunión de la ONU me decía:

- **¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir toqueteándome frente a todos? ¡No ves que los demás se dan cuenta de esto!-**me reclamo con sus grandes (y lindas) cejas fruncidas

_**In the car, do you remember**_

_**Butterfly, Early Summer**_

_**It's playing on repeat, Just like when we would meet**_

_**Like when we would meet  
><strong>_

**-¿Tienes miedo a ocultarlo? Es tan malo estar conmigo?**- Dije un poco molesto

- **Alfred, sabes que te amo, pero no quiero arruinar esto.-**

- **¿Arruinar qué? Si no hay mejor amistad que la de nosotros.-**

**-Eso, tengo miedo de que algún día acabe…-**

No hice caso, solo le sonreí y esa fue la primera vez que lo bese con dulzura y delicadeza, como sí el mundo estuviera a punto de acabarse y fuera nuestra despedida, en menos de fracción de minuto se convirtió en pasión y terminamos enredados en las sabanas de la cama. Recordar esta escena duele, eso era pasado, ya había terminado, por cuestiones estúpidas que desearía nunca hubieran pasado. Pasaron meses, no volvimos hablar, curiosamente teníamos que tratar asuntos oficiales, pero esta vez no podíamos enviar a un representante; ya nada era como antes, nuestra relación se volvió algo superficial y no pasábamos más allá del "hola", "¿cómo estás?", y hablar sobre asuntos políticos, por suerte nuestra relación nunca se oficializó, hubiera sido un verdadero caos para nuestros mandatarios.

_**Cause I was born to tell you I love you**_

_**And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine**_

_**Stay with me tonight  
><strong>_

**-América, ya es hora de entrar a la sala de juntas.**- dijo mi hermano interrumpiéndome.

-**Ya voy- **Le dije levantándome del sillón que es en donde había estado los últimos 20 minutos  
>Después de eso, el resto del día me la pase pensando en Iggy.<p>

Japón se acercó a mi dándome un beso diciéndome que hoy saldrá con sus amigos Ludwig y Feliciano; le respondí con una sonrisa y agite mi mano despidiéndome de él. Pasaron las horas, yo seguía pensando en el pasado, creo que me había atrapado en él, necesitaba a alguien que me sacara de ahí.

_**Stripped and pollished, I am new, I am fresh**_

_**I am feeling so ambitious, you and me, flesh to flesh**_

_**Cause every breath that you will take**_

_**When you are sitting next to me**_

_**Will bring life into my deepest hopes, What's your fantasy?  
><strong>_

Conocí a Kiku hace como 3 años atrás, recuerdo que al momento de verlo, creí que era un sujeto agradable, pasivo, en ocasiones agresivo, teníamos muchas cosas en común, me llamaba la atención; luego comenzamos a salir y dentro de unas semanas más nos hicimos pareja, comencé a ver en las redes sociales algunas molestias de mis ciudadanos, pensaba que algún día entenderían que lo amaba, pero después fui yo el que entendió que no era él con quien deseaba estar, porque al fin, descubrí que había una pieza faltante a mi alma.

_**And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home**_

_**(I know everything you wanted isn't anything you have)  
><strong>_

"Esperando tu llamada, estoy enfermo, estoy enojado, desesperado por oír tu voz…" Fue lo que escribí en el papel que luego arroje a la basura.  
>Eso era un pedazo de una carta a medio hacer que me puse a escribir en los momentos que comencé a recordar a Inglaterra. Al pasar unos minutos recogí el papel, volví a escribir con más fluidez esta vez, de todo lo que había pasado estos últimos años, era una buena forma de desahogarse, en eso alguien llamo a mi celular.<p>

-** ¿Sí?-**Conteste

**-¿Ahm, Alfred?-**Dijo la voz del otro lado.

-**Sí, soy yo. ¿Quién habla?- **Conteste, entonces se produjo un silencio y se cortó la llamada.

Este día había sido bastante extraño, primero mi reflexión que salió de la nada esta mañana, después las cartas estúpidamente dedicadas a Arthur, ¿y ahora esta llamada que no pude reconocer? Salí de mi casa y me fui al parque de al lado, me recosté en una de las bancas y cerré los ojos.

**-Sigues siendo el mismo flojo, desocupado que conocí, no has cambiado.-**

**-¡Arthur!-** Exclamé casi gritando, no podía creerlo, estaba frente a mí **- ¿Qué haces aquí?-**

-**Escuche tus ronquidos desde la otra calle, vine porque tengo que arreglar unos asuntos aquí.-**se cruzo de brazos, sin apartar su mirada de la mía

Me quede anonadado mirando ese par de ojos esmeraldas, los cuales añoraba ver, que por cierto sentía que amaba. El día estaba frio, el aire se sentía húmedo tanto que las nubes amenazaban con llover, las gotas fueron cubriéndonos de a poco hasta mojarnos casi por completo, me levante.

_**Cause I was born to tell you I love you**_

_**And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine**_

_**Stay with me tonight  
><strong>_

**-Ven a mi casa, no quiero que te mojes-**Dije a sin pensar, entonces él accedió.

No sé por qué lo hice, pero lo invite, entramos a mi casa, me quite la sudadera mojada y fui por una toalla.

**-¿Quieres algo de comer o de tomar?-**Le dije a Iggy mientras buscaba su mirada que parecía perdida viendo al suelo.

-**No te preocupes, Al… sabes, quiero decirte algo-**Dijo ruborizado, y con el ceño un poco fruncido, eso me hizo sonreír, extrañaba esos gestos.

**- ¿Qué cosa?-**Pregunte sin hacerme el sorprendido

-**La persona que te llamo... Era yo-**Dijo sin mirarme a la cara, sonrojándose aún más y apretando los puños

Sonreí nuevamente, no podía dejar de hacerlo, ahora sentía que volvía a sonreír naturalmente, no dije nada, me acerque a él, asechándolo, él se apoyó contra la pared y cuando mis ojos se cerraron, mis labios y los suyos se volvieron a encontrar después de tanto tiempo, a pesar de esto nuestras bocas se movían como pez en el agua, se conocían tan bien…

- **¿Por qué lo hiciste?-**Se apartó unos centímetros de mí

**-Disculpa, fue solo fue un impulso.**- Conteste apenado.

-**No sabes cuánto extrañe esto-** Dijo tomándome por el cuello besando mis labios una y otra vez, cada uno con ese toque de dulzura y excitación que solo él podía tener.

_**Cause I was born to tell you I love you**_

_**And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine**_

_**Stay with me tonight**_

_**(I know everything you wanted isn't anything you have)  
><strong>_

Llegamos al borde de mi cama, Arthur comenzó a besarme por donde podía, yo lo arrebate de sus ropas tan rápidamente como si el tiempo se me fuese a acabar, los viejos tiempos comenzaron a repetirse como cuando estábamos juntos, los gemidos, la respiración entre cortada tanto extrañaba todo esto, sentía como me hacía parte de Inglaterra, sumergirme dentro de él, su cuerpo se amoldaba tan bien al mío, una gota de sudor corría por mi frente resbalando por mi mejilla llegando hasta mi mentón, ver su cara al tener el orgasmo era inexplicable, a pesar de las cosas por hacer y el frio no importaba más, nuestro calor era suficiente, fueron varias horas hasta caer rendidos sobre el colchón de la cama bañados en sudor.

-**Alfred- **Dijo susurrando en mi oreja, pudiendo sentir su cálido aliento sobre mí

**-¿Si?-**Dije apartándole un mechón de su frente

_**Cause I was born to tell you I love you**_

_**And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine**_

_**Stay with me tonight**_

_**(I know everything you wanted isn't anything you have)  
><strong>_

**-Te amo- **Me dijo con un hilito de voz

**-También te amo**- confesé mirando con ternura sus ojos.

Nos amábamos era inevitable, aunque negáramos nuestros sentimientos, siempre nuestro amor le terminaba ganando a nuestro orgullo, no podíamos cambiar nada, nuestro rompimiento, el momento, en que me equivoque, pero sobre todo… no podíamos cambiar este sentimiento.

Jure nunca separarme de él y nunca dejar de amarle hasta que mi vida terminara, sonrió levemente y apoyo su cabeza contra mi pecho, mi corazón latió sin cesar y antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo me dijo un último te amo besándome la mejilla, eso marco el fin del vacío en mi alma. Todo lo que sentí, emociones, esa sensación de soledad, alegría, tristeza , amor, eran causadas por la misma persona, que misteriosamente atendió la llamada de mi alma.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA**_

ahhh.. mañana es mi cumple... oficialmente sere legal en TODO EL MUNDO!

muahahahahahahahahaha! 21! 21! ni yo puedo creermelo XDuuuu!

y muchos pensaban que cumpliria 17... NO ES MI CULPA ESTAR ANIÑADA! XDDDD

en fin... gracias ximenaaa!

y ser stalkeada en facebook no tiene precio ( mis amigos pusieron fotos mias en su profile XD me confundeeen! XDDDD)

**la cancion es: your call de Secondhand Serenade **  
><strong>AMO ESA ROLA! *3* (L)<strong>

PD. aahh como odio pelearme con los espacios Dx i hate u! XD


End file.
